A moment in time
by RoseSand
Summary: "I felt something for you once. Even after we lost our first boy. For quite a while actually. Was it ever possible., ever a time, ever a moment." The answer was no but what if Robert could let go of Lyanna? What if they had a chance? What if out spite Jamie became the son and heir his fathet always wanted and married a young girl? How will the Game of Thrones play out. A/U
1. Chapter 1

**This story came to me when i was re-watching Game of thrones and i watched the Scene between Cersei and Robert when they were talking and she said that she felt something For Robert. Maybe if Robert let go of Lyanna they could actually have a normal marriage and this is what this story is about. It will be a Cersei/Robert story and a Jamie/OC story. It will not be a fast paced story. It will take some time for the pairings to establish. Please give the story a chance.**

 **A moment in time**

 **Chapter 1: Beginning of life**

Cersei was sitting in her bedchamber at a vanity watching as her handmaiden Isla was brushing her hair.

"It is so romantic that two men are fighting over a girl that they loved. If only i could experience a love like that." the woman said dreamily and Cersei looked at her with annoyance. She rolled her eyes.

"This is not romantic, this is foolish. The whole country is at war because of the stupidity of men. How can you risk everything for one woman." Cersei said still bitter that she could not marry Rheagar and that he gave everything up for that Northern bitch Lyanna. If he the King married her to Rhaegar there would not be a need for a war. She would be able to satisfy his every need.

"Off course My Lady. Would you want me to help you dress?" The handmaiden asked and Cersei shook her head. The handmaiden left and Cersei got up and went t her balcony. She let her hair flow in the wind and closed her eyes. Since she was a little girl her father told her that she was going to be queen one day and that she will rule the seven Kingdom. She always believed that it was going to be her that was going to marry the young and handsome Prince and rue the Seven Kingdoms alongside f him. That she will bore him beautiful blond children and they love each other like her father and mother did once a long time ago. That dream was crushed when the Mad King announced that he was going to give Elia Martel to the Prince. Their wedding was a grand affair and Cersei remember how she felt when she watched the love of her life marrying someone else. She felt like she was slapped in the face multiple times yet she could do nothing about it.

Elia Martel that pitiful excuse for a woman could not even bore a child without almost dying. She was weak and the Price knew this and that is why the Young Price chose to abandon everything and run away with the Stark bitch. And now because of that the whole Bloody Kingdom is at war.

Cersei opened her eyes and looked upon the sea and how the waves crashed against the cliffs. How beautiful yet deadly they were. It was no secret that she wished that she was born a man. That she wished she could go out there in the world and fight. She did not want to be stuck in the castle and wait for the news of the outcome of the war.

Cersei sighed with a heave heart an went back in her room where she began to saw like a good Lady she was thought to be.

A month had passed when the news of the Prince's death shook the every Kingdom. Some where devastated others were happy. What brought most shock was the fact that the Baratheon brother had took the throne for himself and was now the King of the Seven Kingdoms. The tales of the Kings handsome face has spread like a wildfire. Every Lord wanted to give him his daughter to be his wife. Every girl wanted to be his. They fainted when they saw him, jumped in his bed freely. It was chaos and Cersei did not want any part if that. She was not going to get her hopes up. She will marry some Lord and that will be her life. Nothing more.

Cersei was at the balcony looking upon the waves when her aunt Genna came to join her staring at the waves as well.

"Child your father wants to see you in his solar." She said with a gentle smile on her face.

"Do you know what is the meaning of this meeting?" Cersei asked with a voice barely above a whisper.

"I do not, of you wan to find out go and see child." Genna said and Cersei nodded. She pitied her aunt Genna, she was stuck in a marriage with a pitiful excuse if a man yet she was handling it very well. Cersei shook her head, she will probably end u just like her. In a marriage where she was not happy.

She knocked on the door and she had heard her dad's gravely voice and she entered her father solar. He was seated behind his desk looking upon a stack of papers. His piercing green eyes looked upon her with nothing but emptiness.

"Sit child." he showed her the sit in front of him and Cersei complied and sat down with her hand on her legs.

"You wanted to see m father?" She said keeping her voice strong and her head up high. The one think her father hated was weakness and he thought both of his children not to be weak.

"Yes i did. As you know there is a new King and he is in need of a wife. After many attempt with the old fool that calls himself the Hand of the King he had agreed that yo would be the best choice for a wife than any other. You have your wish daughter and you will be Queen. You will marry the New King." Tywin Lannister said with a face that showed no emotions. On the other hand Cersei could not help her excitement. She will be Queen and she will marry the mos handsome man that ever walked the earth. He was hers and she was his.

"Really father, i will marry the King?" Cersei could not believe it. After so many disappointments the Gods had finally granted her wish and she will be Queen.

"Yes you will be Queen, now do not get so excited Cersei. You need to keep him happy and bore him an heir and many children after that. he liked to whore around child. Make sure he has no bastards." Cersei nodded and excused herself from her father's solar. She ran to her room where she saw that her aunt was still there.

"I will be the Queen, i will marry the King." Cersei said excitedly and Genna smiled at the young girl.

"Every girl in the Kingdom dreamed of him my child and you will have him. He could not ask for a better wife than you for you are a beauty i have not yet seen in this world." Genna said and caressed Cersei's cheek. Cersei could not contain the smile on her face. Her life long dream of being a Queen was finally coming true. She will be the greatest Queen that every was and she will be the most beautiful one.

It took them whole two moons to get Cersei ready. She needed to take all of her belongings. The wedding will take place a fortnight after she will arrive in Kings Landing. It was a beautiful city. The place and the people made Cersei want to be a part of it. She wanted to know the latest gossip, and she wanted to be involved in it.

As a Lannister she was used to people praising her and admiring her beauty. She was used to being treated like a wonder of this world and she loved it. She basked in attention. She loved that the women envied her not of just her beauty but her betrothed as well.

She was standing before her wheelhouse saying goodbye to her uncle and her aunt when her dwarf ten year old brother came to say goodbye to her and their father. His golden head was down not looking at them both.

"Well boy i leave you here alone. Your uncle Kevan is in charge. Mae sure you do not disgrace me and listen to him. I will be back soon i hope." Tywin said his eyes cold before he sat on his horse and ride away. Tyrion raised his head and looked at Cersei with a little smirk on his face and gave stared at her with cold eyes just like his father did before and walked away.

Cersei felt a surge of hate run through her but she shook her head and went inside her wheelhouse and was on her way. It took a total of 10 days to reach the Capitol City and Cersei took a dee breath and she looked at the place she will not call home. A place where she would rule.

Her handmaidens helped her out of the wheelhouse and smiled as she looked at the Red Keep with a smile. This place was grand and it was beautiful. It did smell but it reminded her where she was. She was in King Landing and she will rule alongside her husband the King Robert Baratheon. She made her way to the bedchambers to get ready for the feast tonight when an unexpected guest came to her.

It was her betrothed King Robert. He stood there in her bedchamber making the large room look rather small. He was a tall and muscular men with raven hair touching his shoulders and a black beard that was nicely trimmed. His cold blue eyes raked over her body yet not showing anything.

Cersei woke up from her trance and curtseyed to him before looking him straight in the eyes.

"King Robert, what do i owe the pleasure." She said trying to keep her voice steady and clam when inside of her, her heart began to beat so fast she was afraid it will burst.

"You a pretty little thing aren't you." She said his voice gruff and emotionless. Cersei looked down at her feet not knowing what to do.

"Well as you are going to be my wife i brought you these presents." Th King said and Cersei looked at him and watched as servants put chest of dresses and jewels on her floor. Cersei looked at him in wander her feeling growing for him even more.

"Thank you your Grace, i feel honoured." Cersei said with a beautiful smile on her youthful face. Robert nodded he still was unmoved.

"I will see you at the feast." The King turned on his heel and left her bedchamber leaving a happy Cersei unaware that if it was up to him he would still be balls deep in some whore if Jon Arryn had not made him go and say hello to his betrothed. Truth to be told Robert was fine with bedding whores and drinking to his heart content. Yet Jon his Hand made him marry a Lannister none less. Robert did not like them and now he will join a house with one of them. His bride might be a beauty but she was not Lyanna, she was not the woman that he loved and wanted to call his wife. She was not a wolf that needed to be tamed. She was a lion and he hated lions.

Cersei stood in front of the mirror trying to look the best she could for her her King when he saw Jamie her brother enter her room. He closed the lock as he looked at her with hunger and pain in his eyes.

"How could you do it? How can you agree to marry the King when i love you so much? Do you not care for me." It pained Cersei greatly to see her brother in so much pain and she felt the pain herself. As much as she loved Jamie and wished to spend her life with him she had to be realistic. This was never going to happen, they would never be together, their father would not allow it.

"Jamie brother it is for the best. Our love would not survive this. It just cannot be." Cersei pleaded with her brother who looked even more sad. He came over to her and took her face in his hands.

"It does not matter Cersei. You marry the King but you will belong to me. Cersei i years for you. I ache to feel you. Please let me have you." Jamie said kissing Cersei and touching her body making her feel weak in the knees. She gave out a soft moan as he began to massage her breast. It took all of her self control to stop him and move as far as possible away from him.

"No Jamie, i will give myself to my husband. It is right." Cersei said and Jamie could not believe what he was saying.

"Did you for get about all the promises we have made to each other? How we would spend our lives together? Does this mean nothing to you? I cannot bare to this on this vile man touching you and yet you want to give yourself freely to him. Why are you hurting me so?" Jamie said and Cersei looked at her. As much as she broke inside she needed to do this. She needed to let him go.

"I WILL wed the King and i WILL be Queen. There is nothing that you can do about this. Now i need to get ready brother." Cersei said turning away from him. He could not stand the look in his face. Her own heart breaking alongside his yet this was right. This was needed to be done. Cersei wiped the tear falling from her eyes. She will not cry. She is going to be Queen. She loved her King and she knows that her King will love her just as much.

Jamie was hurt, the love of his life broke his heart and it hurt so bad he wanted the pain to stop. When he entered his bedchamber to punched the all and screamed. He was so angry, and hurt and he wanted to hurt her as well. Jamie wanted Cersei to feel what she made him feel so he made his way to his fathers solar and knocked.

His father was sitting in front of his desk ad looking at him with cold green eyes.

"I want to leave the Kingsguard, i want to take my place as your son and heir, i want a wife." Jamie said with a cold voice that resembled Tywin's very much so. Tywin Lannister leaned back on his chair and looked upon his son with a ghost of a smile appearing in his face.

Well there it is, the first chapter? How did you guys find it? Shall i continue this? Please let me know?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Real light**

Cercei looked in front of her with awe written all over her face she looked at the table that had so much food on it it creaked under the weight of it. She looked at all the people around the table; all were hight Lords and Ladies, all were laughing, talking, drinking and eating. They were all here because of her and her marriage to the King who was seated next to her with. Cersei stolen a glance at him and try to hide the fact that she was in awe of the man that was next to her.

The King was young and he was lean and black bearded and so handsome that looking at him made her feel lightheaded. He was the dream of every girl in the Seven Kingdoms but he was hers by oath. Cersei had to look away. Her father was there watching them like a hawk and he could not see her staring at a man like a lovestruck girl. She was no ordinary girl. She was a Lannister, a part of a strong and proud family and now she will he a Queen. Not one person beside her husband will see her vulnerable. Not even Jaime who sat next to her father playing around with food on his plate. Cersei felt a pang of pain her chest as she looked at the man that she loved. He was her brother buthe was more than that. He was her love or that was what she thought he will be when they grow up and will be able to be together. But that was a girls dream and she was no girl no more she will be Queen and she needs to let him go.

Cersei was taken out of her musing when she heard a roar of laughter around the table and herd her betrothed finish telling a looked to her right and saw her betrothed down another goblet of wine. She had lost count how many goblets he had but he was far from sober. His words were slurred and he barely sat on the chair. Cercei felt a pang in her chest that her future husband would rather get drunk than get to know her but that was fine by her. He was a man, he just finished a war and he needed to let all of that out. Soon enough he will stop with this. It will all change when they will wed and focus on running the country and making beautiful babes with Cersei, he will be the perfect King with her as a Queen beside him.

"I would like to thank you all for making your way to the Capitol. As you all know the war has finished with out victory and we have a new King." Jon Arryn the Hand of the King said and everyone cheered and raised the goblets and drank in honour of the new King.

"As you all know and King needs a Queen and there is no one perfect for that job then this beautiful Lady Lannister. The wedding will happen in a weeks time and let us hope that next year the future Queen will present us with an heir." Jon continued and everyone cheered again making Cersei blush. The King just waved his hand. Cersei watched as a servant girl poured him another goblet of wine. The King smacked the girl's arse before downing the wine. Cersei winced at this deed. It showed no respect to Cersei who was going to be his wife and his Queen and as much is she tried to remain unmoved and stoic that gesture hurt her more than she thought.

Cersei looked down at her plate her hair falling around her face, she tried to stop the tears forming in her eyes. She will not cry for any man. Even if it is the King and her husband. No man will ever have that power over her because she is a Lannister and love is a weakness and she is no weak person. That was easier said than done because even if it was humiliatig for her she still felt pain that her future husband is not paying any attention to her. They are given an opportunity most marriages do not have and they have time to get to know each other yet he is not taking it and it hurt more than she thought.

Cersei took a couple of calming breaths to calm herself down and she looked around the table. Her eyes feel on Jaime who was looking straight at her and then looked at Robert with nothing but hatred in his eyes before moving his eyes back to Cersei giving her a look full of hurt and longing. This look caused Cersei even more pain than Robert. She knew Jaime and how fragile he is with his feelings. Yet she knew their love was not ever going to happen. They cannot be together. She is to be wed. Cersei shook her head ad gave him once last look and looked away looking at the crowd that was around her.

She looked past Robert and saw Jon Arryn who was looking at the King like a father looks at a son and was laughing at something that he said. Jon Arryn was a handsome man once, lean and muscular, full of life. Now those looks faded leaving him with white hair and grey looking skin and a half mouthful of teeth. Still he is the Hand of the King, the second most important person in the country therefore any woman should count hersef lucky to have a husband with so much power and status yet his wife looked everything but pleased. She looked angry even, the scowl on her face making her look quite ugly.

Lysa Tully was the younger daughter of Holster Tully. The Tully sisters were a priceless possession of the Riverlands. The folks used to say that they were the mist beautiful things that Riverlands had to offer. Cersei remembered Catelyn Tully seeing her at one of the Tourneys and yes she was very beautiful with her fiery red hair and bright blue eye but Lysa was an uglier version of her sister, more plump. Cersei saw the look of disgust and misery when Lysa looked at her husband and a much as she understood that her husband might not be the most handsome man alive a lot of woman would give anything to be in her position.

The feast was not showing signs of slowing down so after some time Cersei left the party. She was tired and she needed her sleep. When she was walking to her bedchambers she felt a strong around her arm and looked at looked into the green eyes of her brother. He looked at her handmaidens and sent them away. The two women looked at Cersei and she nodded making the women leave. Jaime took her to her bedchambers and pinned her to the door and kissed her with force and passion. Cersei responded immediately kissing him back and putting her arms around his arms. She moaned as his tongue entered her mouth roughly exploring her mouth and claiming it for his own. His hands moved down her body down to her tights making its way to her core and touching her nub making her shudder in his arms and ripping her mouth from his mouth moaning a little to loudly. Jaime began to kiss down her neck and bosom with his hand still in her core making her moan. Cersei opened her eyes and saw that she was not in her bedchamber in Casterly Rock but in Kings Landing and that was like a bucket of cold water was thrown on her and she began to push Jaime away.

"No Jaime we cannot do it. We must stop." Cersei breathed out trying to push Jaime away but he was too strong. He looked at her with dark eyes.

"Is that really what you want. You want that brute to put his hands on you. You want him to kiss you. To make love to you." Jaime rasped out with a dangerously low tone making. Jaime then kissed Cersei roughly biting her lip making it break and bleed. Cersei hissed in pain and desperately tried to move him away from her body pounding her fists on his shoulder but it did not help. He was still working on her bud bringing both pleasure and pain to Cersei. Cersei wanted to come but that was not how it was supposed to happen. It was Robert who was supposed to make her undone so she slapped Jaime and he stopped his movements and let her go. Cersei straighten out her dress and looked at Jaime who was taking breaths to calm himself down. Cersei moved her arms to cover herself and tried to stop the tears falling from her eyes.

"Cercei I do not know what came over forgive me. I am just so enraged that i cannot think straight. I cannot think of his hands touching you, kissing you and making love to you. I was supposed to do that to you not that drunk. Please Cersei please run away with me. We can have a live together. Away from all of this." Jaime pleaded looking at Cersei with tears in her eyes and as much as every pour in her body wanted to do that she knew that she could not put her family through that so she scoffed looking at Jaime like he was an imbecile.

"So you want me to run away with you and then what. Leave like common folk. I am going to be Queen Jaime, something i wanted since i was a little girl and i will not let it go. I cannot. I will not." Cersei said and Jaime stood tall looking at Cersei with cold dead eyes.

"As you wish my sister. From this day that is all you ever going to be. I will not be a fool and wait for you. I asked the King to relieve me f my Kingsguard duty and he agreed. I cannot stay here and watch you and that drunk. I cannot watch your belly swell with his child. I am taking my place as fathers son and heir and i will be the future Lord of Casterly rock. I also asked father to find me a wife and i will wed as well. I will wed after you. Goodbye Cersei." Jaime left the room before Cersei even had a chance to say anything. She was shocked to say the least. She always thought that Jaime would always be by her side and that she will not be alone here in the Capitol yet she will be and some other whore will be with Jaime like she never had the chance yet. Cersei looked around her room and flung her candle holder at the wall as well as her goblet and water jug before falling to her knees and crying. Crying that she was not strong enough to et go of her petty dreams and the comfort she knew to run away with Jaime. She cried for the future she might have had.

 **The Crag**

The sun was just making it's way to the sky making it a kaleidoscope of colours. The waves were calm and steady. The birds began singing their beautiful song. It was a beautiful morning and the figure that stood on her balcony had a small serene smile in her face. She always looked at the sunrise. It was her favourite part of the day. She always thought that maybe there was someone out there on the other side of the world looking at the same sun. It was always so fascinating to her how this is possible. How are all things possible. When the sun was high in the sky the young woman went back into her bedchamber and looked around at all of the books in her room and smiled. She had some time before the castle waked so she can read some stories.

It was one of her passions. Reading. This allowed her to go on different adventured not stepping outside her castle. Wanderers entering the edges of the world. Lovers overcoming their enemies to be with each other. It was all so fascinating and she wished she could go on and have an adventure like that. She wanted to see the world. He wanted to fall in love and have her tragic story where she and her love overcome obstacles that threaten to tear them apart.

The young woman was so engrossed with her book that she did not hear her handmaiden until she was touching her shoulder making her gasp in surprise and jump to her feet with only a book to defend herself.

"I am so sorry Lady Elaine. I did not mean to frighten you, it is just you did not hear me knock milady." a young handmaiden said and Elaine chuckled while trying to catch her breath, her hand on her frantically beating heart.

"It is all right Ester, i just did not hear is that is all. I am sorry for nearly attacking you." Elaine said and Ester a young dark haired handmaiden smiled her bright brown eyes shone with laughter.

"Is is all right milady. It is not like a book can do much damage anyway." Ester joked and Elaine looked at her with a serious look.

"Trust me Ester a book can do much damage. It is heavy i could smash your head in." Elaine joked back and both young woman laughed.

"Let me help you get dressed. Your father wanted to speak to you in his solar." Ester said laying out a dress for Elaine after getting her approval.

"Do you know why does my father wished to speak to me?" Elaine said with a worried expression on her face.

"I do not milady but it must not have been bad. He was smiling when speaking to me." Ester said and Elaine took a calming breath. She was worried he had found out about her leaving the castle and exploring the towns and villages near with the stable boy.

She quickly got dressed and made her way to her fathers solar as fast as possible. She knocked and her fathers booming voice answered her to come in. When she walked in she saw her father sitting at his desk reading a letter and her mother standing by the balcony with her arms crossed and a worried look on her face. Elaine felt worry in the pit of her stomach

"Please sit down my child." Rolland Crakehall put down the letter and looked at her, her mother stood behind her father with his hands on his shoulder. Her father took one of her small hands in his large ones ad kissed it before letting it go back to her shoulders. Elaine smiled at her parents obvious love dreaming one day it will happen to her.

"A marriage proposal came for you from Tywin Lannister. His son has left the Kingsguard and therefore is eligible to marry and Tywin wants you to be wed to him. Do you consent to this union?" her father asked her and Elaine was so happy that her father valued her opinion and did not sell her like cattle like ost fathers do when a marriage proposal is made. The Crakehall family were allies to the Lannister and one of their bannerman and Elaine knew that she could not hope for a better proposal. Even if she is going to be wed to the Kingslayer. Elaine looked at her mothers worried face and smile at her knowing that she was sad and worried but she will be fine. Elaine looked back at her father and said.

"I consent."

 **So what do you think? Was this a good chapter? Cersei is seeing Robert in his real light right now. He is consumed by grief and wine and whores are helping him. Their relationship will face a lot of challenges and heartache but hopefully they can have their happy ending. What do you think of Elaine? Do you like her? What do you want her to look like? Please review and let me know. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that the story seemed abandoned but now that my inspiration returned I wanted to explore them once more. I wanted to give Cersei a chance. I like her even if may people don** **'t I think she is a product of an abusive and unhealthy marriage. I want to see how game of thrones will look like if they found and became each others happy place.**

 **Chapter 3: Marriage**

Robert groaned as the sun woke him up. He covered his eyes with his hands to get rid of the light. He did not know where he was . The bed did not feel as though it was his own. He opened one of his eyes and looked around the chamber and cursed under his breath. He was in a brothel and next to him was a black haired whore.

Robert felt bile rise up to his throat and he moved his head up and puked by the side of his bed. It was all the wine he drank last night. He did not know where he ended up with.

"My King how can I serve you this morning." The dark haired whore woke up and looked at the king seductively. He was a pretty little thing but Roberts head was pounding and he could feel another round of bile in his throat. He wanted to be left alone.

"Get out." He gruffed out and the whore quickly left the chamber and leaving him alone. Robert puked once more and laid back on the bed and groaned. Today as the day of his wedding. He will be a married man today yet it was the wrong woman he is going to marry. She has not got dark lock of brown but golden. Her eyes are not like liquid silver but green like the forest. She was not the woman he wanted. Not the woman he craved. He did not want to marry this woman. She was Tywin Lannisters daughter. He hated that man. If it was up to him he would not marry at all. He would drink and whore and die but he was a King and he had a duty. A duty to produce and heir. To make a dynasty. A dynasty of stags.

Robert cursed under his breath. This was not what he envisioned his life to be. He wanted to be free o do what he wanted. He wanted to travel across the world. See its wonders. He wanted Lyanna to be with him in those journeys. They were meant to travel the word together. Them they were meant to become Lord and Lady of Storms End and rule together. They could have been King and Queen together. She would make the most beautiful Queen. They would make the most beautiful children that the realm would have seen. Yet here he is and shes not by his side. He is to marry a Lannister. A golden lion is to be his wife. A spoiled and stupid girl he presumed.

Robert had not spend time with his betrothed. He did not see the need to. They will marry eventually. He does not need to know her. Her job is to produce an heir for him. He does not need to know her for that. Yet she was beautiful. Even a blind man would see that. She was young and full of live. She was just not interesting to him.

Robert finally moved from the bed and got dressed. He paid the brothel and left for the Red Keep. A castle that became his prison. He went to his bedchamber where Jon Arryn was waiting for him. He was not impressed and had a disappointed look on his face and Robert winced. He loved this man more than he loved his father. He hated that he brought this look on his face but he could not help it. He could not stop drinking and whoring. It brought it release he needed. Or so he though. The pain never stopped. It was always there.

"I am glad you are back in one piece. Did you have an eventful night?" Jon said and Robert put a fake smile on his face.

"You know me Jon. Never a dull moment." Robert said in a nonchalant tone as he undressed himself and stepped into the bath that was prepared for him.

"I am glad you did cause your wedding breakfast is in one hour. Now I know you are King and you are allowed to do as you please but you will have a wife by the end of the day. You will make an oaf to be faithful to her and only her. Now can you keep it?" Jon said and Robert rolled his eyes. It was Jon and Ned always the honourable fools.

"She is to be my wife. As long as she produces an heir that is all that matters. I can do what I please. I am the King for a reason."Robert said and closed his eyes. His head was pounding. He was not ready for lectures.

"As a King you have a responsibility to watch over your people and not drink yourself to an early grave." Jon said and Robert always wondered how he always kept his voice low and calm even when he was angry.

"I have you for that. You will rule in my stead." Robert said and Jon threw a goblet across the room. Robert looked shocked at his foster father.

"You are a King not a spoilt child! Now behave like one! Stop your whoring! Rule over your Kingdom and Produce an heir!" Jon shouted and Robert was speechless. It was the second time he saw his foster father lose control in all those years he knew him. Jon was the only one who was able to speak to him like that. He was the only one who Robert showed respect to. Jon looked at Robert again and left the room shaking his head.

Robert got out of the bath and began to dress himself with the help of his squire. He wanted to make Jon proud. Robert wanted Jon to look at him like he looked at Ned. He wanted to be like the honourable Ned but he was not. Robert will never be as honourable as that.

He walked out of the bed chamber and walked into the gardens his Kingsguard fallowing him. The gardens looked beautiful. With all the flowers around them. It was a beautiful summers morning. Robert though that this was what his wedding to Lyanna would have looked like. Although there would be winter roses everywhere. Robert began to welcome all the Lords and Ladies that came over to his wedding. Putting a pleasant face when people were telling him how lucky he was to be getting married to Cersei. He was not lucky and it was not the woman he wanted to marry. Robert sat down at his place and waited for his betrothed to join him so he can get this damn thing over and done with.

Cersei woke up before the sun was fully in the sky. She could barely contain her excitement. Today she would marry the King and become Queen. A dream she always wanted to come true. Although it is no the man she dreamed of marrying she will be Queen non less. Cersei sat at her vanity and began to comb her hair and think of the last few days.

Jamie, her brother Jamie. Her soulmate. He left for Casterly Rock yesterday. He was unable to see her get married to another. He refused. He begged her once more to run away with him and she refused once more. How can she run away with him. She will be Queen. She will be the envy of every Lady of Westeros. She is marrying the handsome King. The black haired King. They will have many beautiful children together. How can she give that up for her brother? How cans he give that up for any man?

Cersei narrowed her eyes and put the brush down with anger as she though that her brother will marry another. That he will kiss another. That he will bed another. That he will love another. Cersei shook her head. She had no right to be angry. She was doing the same to him. Cersei his her face in her hands and sobbed one last time for the man that she loved. She had to let him go. What they felt for each other was not right. Her father would rather kill them both than let them be together. This was what was right. She will marry the King and be Queen and he will marry some other wench and will be the Lord of Casterly Rock.

Cersei looked at her self in the mirror and wiped her tears. She was a lioness of Casterly Rock. She does not cry. Not for anybody. She is not weak. Her father did not raise her to be weak. But she felt dead in the pit of her stomach and she knew why. She knew it was because of the prophesy that she heard years ago when she was but a girl.

" _Y_ _ou will never marry the Prince._ _Y_ _ou will marry the King._ _Queen you shall be... until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear_ _. S_ _ix-and-ten for him, and three for you. Gold shall be their crowns and gold their shrouds, she said. And when your tears have drowned you, the_ _valonqar_ _shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you._ _"_ Cersei though back to the word that the with spoke to her. Part of it came true. She never married the prince and now she is to be wed to the King. Her friend Melara died that night like the witch foreseen. She did not want her husband to have six and ten children. She did not want him to whore like he did right now. He already had bastards in the Vale and Riverlands. She then though of a brother that was meant to bring her down and she felt hatred run though her. Her little brother Tyrion. That little monstrosity that killed their mother. Oh how she wanted to kill him. Make him pay for the pain he caused her. He will be the end of her and the end of her children. Her golden children. Cersei began to feel her throat close up and her eyes began to blur with tears as she felt her self unable to breath. She tried to gasp for air and found it unable to.

She felt hands on her shoulder and saw the green eyes of her aunt Genna. She enclosed her face in her chubby hand and made Cersei look at her.

"Cersei you need to breath. Everything will be alright. You just need to breath. In and out in and out like I am." Genna said and Cersei focused on matching her breathing to her aunts Genna's and she felt herself calming down until she could breath normally but still she was a little shaken.

"What have got you so riled up now. Everything you dreamed of is happening to you my child." Genna asked and Cersei looked down debating weather to tell her aunt a secret she has been keeping for many years now. She had decided to tell her aunt the whole story and how Melara died that same night just as the witch prophesied her she will. Her aunt listened patiently until Cersei was done talking. She ten took Cersei's face in her hands once more.

"Listen to me child. That woman was a fraud and nothing else. She wanted to scare you. Your friend's death was an accident and you are wedding the King because of your father stubbornness. He made sure you married the King as you were unable to marry the Prince. Now I know she is a liar because I went to see her. She said that my brothers will die and I will be the Lady of Casterly Rock with a handsome man by my side. Now you can see how that did not turn out to be so be assured yours will not come true either." Genna said and the two woman chuckled. She felt better now that she got her that off her chest. She felt better knowing that the woman was a fraud but still there was this voice inside her even if it was a small voice that she will keep at the back of her head

Her aunt and many Ladies helped her to get ready. She wore a beautiful red gown. Her hair was made in the most fashionable southern style. She looked marvellous and when she looked at her aunt she had tears in her eyes.

"You look even more beautiful than your mother did at her wedding." Aunt Genna said and Cersei chocked back her tears. She wished that she had more time with her mother. What she remembered was her mother kind soft voice and her beautiful eyes.

Cersei walked to the garden to meet the King and all the Lord and Ladies for the wedding breakfast. When she walked over to the place she was stopped by every Lord and Lady who wished her good fortune and health. Many long years and many beautiful offsprings. She smiled and laughed with the people. Playing the role of the good Queen. A Queen she wanted to be. She was happy now. When she met everyone she was brought to a table by her father. It was then she saw the King. She was dressed in back and blue. His long hair blowing in the wind and his bright blue eyes staring at her. She blushed as he nodded at her and gave her a half smile. She sat next to him and she saw him drank a goblet of wine but she chose to ignore it. She was just to happy to notice the small thing like that.

The breakfast was a magnificent. Ten courses of every meal you could imagine. It was truly grand and then came time for the presents. They were given an array of beautiful things bit what struck her the most was the emerald pendant her father gave her. It belong to her mother and now it was hers. She felt tears prickled at her eyes but she refused to cry in front of her father. Soon it was time for her to freshen up and have the wedding at the sept of Bealor where all of the the Lord and Ladies where there waiting for her to come and wed the King. She walked to him escorted by her father wearing the Lannister red cloak. As she walked up the steps she felt joy like she never felt before.

The wedding ceremony began and the King took the Lannister cloak and replace it with the golden cloak with a stag on it. They touched hands as the Septon bound their hands together with a ribbon making Cersei's heart jump in excitement.

"Let it be know that the Cersei of the house Lannister and Robert of the house Baratheon are one heart one flesh and one soul from this day. Cursed be he who would seek to turned them asunder." The Septon said and everyone looked at the King now.

The King had a hard look on his face and looked at the crowd before looking at his bride.

"With this kiss I pledge my love." He said in a short gruff voice and kissed Cersei softly. Where Cersei felt like she became a live with this kiss the King felt nothing but emptiness.

The feast was grand as Cersei looked around the Throne Room. Everyone who mattered was there. The Throne Room looked different from what she was used to when she was growing up. There were not dragon skulls but there was house Baratheon banners and head of the trophies that the King collected over the years. It looked different but different was not bad. She ate her fill and was talking to the all the Ladies in attendance. She had not exchange one world with the King today and whenever she looked at him he was always drinking but it was his right. It was his wedding day.

Robert hated this wedding. He hated being in those clothes he was wearing and he hated that he was King. He hated that everywhere he looked he could see her Lyanna. Her dark hair. Her bright eyes. Her dimples. It made him drink more and more until his vision was blurred. He could barely see.

"I believe its the time for the wedding ceremony." One of the Lords shouted and the men cheered him on and looked at the King who cheered with them and agreed. Cersei's heart began to beat faster and yelped when one of the Lords picked her up and layers of dress was taken of off her until she was left in her shift and left on her bed. She sat there until the ladies brought her stumbling husband to the room with only his under clothes and Cersei could take a look at her husband. Whos muscles were more prominent now when not covered by clothes. His chest were full of black hair which contrasted well with his cream skin. The hair on his head was dishevelled and his bright blue eyes were clouded. Cersei felt scared but thrilled at the same time.

Robert was so drunk he did not know where he was or what he was doing. He looked upon the bed and saw black hair and grey eyes. He walked over to the bed and kissed the lips of the woman who he loved so much. He wanted to give her pleasure. He wanted to show how much he loved her. He began kissing everywhere and making the woman moaned into his ear until she became undone as he pleasure her with his fingers. It was his wedding night after all.

He then entered her slowly to make sure he did not hurt her. He wanted to make sure that Lyanna was not hurt today. He moved slowly and gently until he felt Lyanna respond to him underneath him. His thrust then began to quicken and before he knew he was seeing stars

"Lyanna." he called into her ear and pulled out of her and fell on the bed next to her and began snoring. Then Cersei began to sob as tears rolled down her eyes. She was embarrassed and felt used. He did not know it was her. He was too drunk to even know where he was or what he was doing. He did not even know who was in his bed. Cersei cried until she cried herself to sleep.

 **Well there it is a return of this story. I always wanted to explore how that would have turned out if he gave Cersei and marriage a chance. I know that at this point it seems hopeless but they will find their way to each other. It will just take some time. Please review and let me know if you want to read more of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Casterly rock**

 _Jamie Lannister was back in the throne room. The dragon skulls were hanging on the ceiling looking down on him judging him. He could still smell the burned flesh in the air. The room was full of smoke. He could nit see anything in front of him. He looked down at his hand and they were red. Blood! Jamie_ _'s eyes widened and he looked around the room frantically. What was going on?_

 _A high pitched scream rung through the air an he turned to see who it was although he knew who this voice belong to. His Queen. He was back in front of her chambers guarding the door. He closed his eyes and willed himself to be anywhere but here. Many nights he stood before her chambers and guarded the door from any intruders. The intruded was in the chambers though hurting his Queen. He should be protecting the Queen from the King but alas he could only listen and stand there. So he gripped the handle of his sword with all his might and gritted his teeth eyes closed shut._

" _BURN THEM! BURN THEM ALL!" Jamie was back at the throne room staring at the crazed purple eyes._

" _Burn then all!"_

Jamie woke up with at a start sitting up on his bed looking around frantically trying to catch his breath. He did not recognise the chambers at first. It seemed strange to him and he ran to grab his sword and take a look at the room properly and he realised he was in his childhood chambers. Jamie dropped the sword on the floor and he bend forward and rested his hand on his knees as he was trying to catch his breath.

He was home. He was safe. Jamie knew nothing would happen here to him yet still his heart beat so fast he was afraid it would jump out of his chest. Jamie straightened and looked around the chambers and smiled sadly. He was home and he was safe yet he did not want to be here. He did not want to rule the Rock one day. He was not meant for this. He was made to be a knight. He was meant to be a Kingsguard. He was mean to fight and not father children and play a little lord, that was not him yet he that was what he agreed to do. Out of spite and to protect himself. He could not stay in Kings Landing and watch the love of his life fall in love with that oaf of a man.

Cersei. Just thinking about this name made his hear ache with pain and longing. He wanted to see in her beautiful green eyes again. He wanted to play with her golden hair and kiss her red full lips. He wanted to run away with her so they can be together but that was never going to happen now. She was married and she is Queen. Just like she always wanted he joined the Kingsguard to be with her yet she was taken away from him as soon as he did that and although he never regretted the decision he missed Cersei terribly and now she there and his here. At his ancestral home. His home where he fell in love with Cersei. His home which he gave up for Cersei just to be with her as she was to be married another . The white Prince Jamie called him. Cersei was always brought up to be a Queen. Yet she did not marry the Prince. She married the King. A man who she loved even more than her Prince. Jamie knew, it was in her eyes. She fell in love with that oath of a man. A man who fucks anything with a pair if tits. A man that does not deserve her.

Jamie shook his head. He needs to let go of his sister. He need to let go of the woman he loved. She forsaken him for a crown so he forsaken her as well and left the Capitol. He will become the future of his house and his son will the a Lord after him. He will have a pretty little wife and he will leave happily every after.

At that though Jamie scoffed. He did not want to marry. He did not want to become a Lord. He was never good at that. He hated numbers and reading. Fighting. Now that was what Jamie was good at. Yet he cannot do that.

Jamie was here at Casterly Rock for over a moon now and he did not like it here. He was bored and he was miserable. There was nothing for him to do here. So he trained, he trained so hard is muscles ached and begged him for a break. The clanging of the swords bringing a little joy to him. His hurting muscles bringing him the memories of his glory days.

He was however taken out of his musing when his ten and one year old brother ran to his room with an exited look on his face.

"Jamie Jamie you must read this book with me it is so good. It is a book about dragons." Tyrion said a little breathless with his green eyes looking at him with excitement. This brought a smile to Jamie's face. His little brother although hated by father and Cersei was so innocent. He was so pure. He had not mean bone in his body. All he wanted was to read his books and go on adventures. He was so smart that he would be better Lord of Casterly Rock at ten and one than him at ten and eight. Jamie and Tyrion read his books and talked about going on adventured together when his squire asked him to go to his fathers solar.

When there Jamie waited until his father was finished with writing his letter before he looked at him with a cold look. He sat back down on his chair and looked at Jamie.

"Your betrothed will be here by mid day. The feat will be today to welcome her to her new house. I expect you to be at her side all the time and amuse her and get to know her. The wedding will be in two days time. By that time you will pack your things and move to a bigger chamber where both of you will be staying." Tywin said and Jamie frowned.

"We will not be staying on separate bed chamber?" Jamie asked not happy about sharing a bedchamber with his wife.

"No you will not. I need you to produce an heir as soon as possible. You will be staying in the same bedchamber and I will not hear anymore about it. If it was not for your stupid stunt in the Kingsguard you would have already be we to Lysa Tully and had a heir and a spare already." Tywin and Jamie frowned. He remembered that silly little girls who blushed and giggled at him like a stupid wench. He was glad he did not wed her. She was stupid Cersei was not.

"Yes father." Jamie said. There was no use of opposing his father. If there was something he knew of his father was that he always got what he wanted. Always. Now he wanted Jamie to produce children and a lot of them.

"Go now and get ready." Tywin commanded and Jamie left the room to dress to meet his new wife to be. Tyrion was in the room looking at Jamie.

"I bet she is beautiful. Just like you. You will have beautiful children." Tyrion said and Jamie laughed and ruffled his golden curls.

"I know I am beautiful. Thank you for pointing that out." Jamie said and Tyrion punched him in the gut making him grunt in pain.

"Do you think she will like me?" Tyrion said looking at his hands.

"I think she will love you. How can she not love you? Your smart and witty." Jamie said and for the first time he was serious. He loved his brother and he will not stand if his wife despised him. He will not have that.

"I am a dwarf after all." Tyrion said and Jamie looked at him.

"But you are a Lannister brother." Jamie said and Tyrion puffed his chest.

For to soon Jamie was standing in the courtyard of Casterly Rock by his father's side waiting to meet his betrothed. He was wearing red and gold his golden hair blowing in the wind. He hated to admit it but he was nervous. He did not know who was going to get out of the wheelhouse. He did not know if she was ugly or not. Or if she was short or tall. He hoped she was not a red head. Since meeting Lysa he was not very fond of the hair colour.

At the head of the party was Rolland Crakehall a man who was lean and tall with dark brown hair and a great big beard. He looked around the courtyard with a stern look that could match his fathers. A dozen men were behind him and behind them was the wheelhouse and behind the wheelhouse another dozen men.

Rolland jumped of the horse and walked over to Tywin with opened arms.

"Tyrion my friend it is goo to see you again." He said with a tight smile if that could even be called a smile and the two men embraced.

"It is good to see you as well." Tywin said with an even tighter look on his face. Lord Crakehall then looked at Jamie. The man looked him up and down with his blue eyes and nodded.

"You look good mi boy. Strong." Rolland said and shook Jamie's hand. Hard. Jamie gave a tight smile.

"Well lets not make his any longer than it has to be." He nodded and the man nodded at one of his men who opened the door to the wheelhouse. First stepped a blond woman who was older and stood by Rolland who held out his hand to her.

"My wife Ellyn." Rolland said. The woman was pretty with pale blond hair and pale blue eyes. The woman was short and plump.

After her another woman stepped out. She was younger and taller. She had a slender body. She wore a pale blue gown that accented her gentle curves. She had long hair that was the colour of chestnut that was falling down to her wait in loose curls and waves. Her face was pretty. She may be called beautiful. Her skin was pale like cream. On her cheeks and her upturned nose she had a dusting of freckles. She had pink pale lips the top one fuller then the bottom one. Her lips were pulled in a smile showing off her dimples. Her eyes they were the most striking think about her. They were pale blue colour of the sky on a sunny day and they were surrounded by long and dark eyelashes.

Jamie marvelled at her. She was very different from Cersei. Very different. Where Cersei was a striking beauty his betrothed beauty was softer. More innocent. Elaine as Jamie came to know looked delicate like a flower were Cersei was strong like a tree. Like a lion. She looked so different from Cersei and Jamie liked it. He needed to let go of her. She already did. He was not even out of the Capitol before she spread her legs for the King. She moved on and he needs to do so as well.

Behind Elaine stepped three more ladies probably her lady in waiting. There were two blonds and one dark haired girl. They were all pretty as well not as pretty as Elaine though.

Elaine walked over to Lord Tywin and courtesied like a perfect lady.

"My Lord." She addressed Jamie's father and Jamie notices she had a soft and melodic voice. Not to high pitched like the other ladies he met. Before long she stood by him and did the same. Jamie noticed she was a head shorter than him. He bowed and gave her his arm as they walked toward the castle. Neither of them saw Tyrion blush as one of Elaine's handmaidens one of the blond ones smiled softly at him.

"How was the journey for you My Lady." Jamie asked like a perfect knight should.

"It was very pleasant Ser Jamie. I enjoyed the views greatly." She said and smiled at Jamie her dimples showing.

"I am glad." Jamie said and they walked in silence. Jamie felt awkward. He always did in front of girls. That is why he never really had any interest in them. It was always Cersei for him and still is. Although he will try as he might to let go of her his heart will always belong to her. But looking at the woman he was walking with he wanted to give it a try. He wanted to make something out of his marriage. He is only bound to her for life. He needed to stop wallowing and live his life.

Jamie escorted Elaine to her chambers and walked away quickly. He needed to think. He needed to to punch something.

Elaine watched as the door behind her closed and she let go of the breath she was holding. She felt nervous with Jamie. She felt awkward. Elaine thinks that they both did. Off course they would they due to be wed and bed in two days time and then share a bedroom together. Elaine sat at her bed and looked around the chambers. They were so different then her childhood chambers. More majestic. More decorated. Her family was not poor but they were not as rich as the Lannisters. Her rooms were more simple.

This is the chambers that her new life will begin. This is were she will become a woman. Elaine knew she should be exited but she was frightened. Marriage. She knew it was going to happen one day. She flowered two years ago and since then her father has been searching for a match for her but non was as fabulous at Jamie Lannister. The future Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. She will be the Lady of Casterly Rock one day.

Elaine was not stupid. She knew this was purely political marriage. A marriage in Westeros is rarely anything but. Her father was one of the core houses that serves Lord Lannister. She was a perfect match for Jamie.

She knew that there were marriages that the man and wife did not love each other or like each other for that matter and she was fine with that. She was fine if her husband and her will not fall in love. That was not what was her role in a marriage. Her job was to produce children and she will do her duty to her husband. She will produce many children for her husband as she can. Love stories that are written in the books rarely happen in real life. Her parent marriage was purely political and although they had little uncommon and never fell in love they loved their children fiercely. All seven of them.

Jamie Lannister. That man was a mystery to everyone. He became a member of the Kingsguard at the age of five and ten. Her age. The youngest man ever joined. He became one of the best swordsmen in Westeros in the short time. He served the Mad King and he killed him. The man he swore to protect. He is known as Kingslayer for that. On her journey here she heard many things about the man that was to become her husband. She heard he was arrogant. She heard he was an oath breaker. She heard that he loved his sister and only agreed to spite him. She heard of his beauty.

His beauty was something she could confirm. He was dashing. With his golden lock flowing in the wind. His chiselled face and his green eyes that seem makes her heart beat faster everytime he looks at her. A golden lion. Every girl dreamed off him but he was hers. The Kingslayer was to be her husband so whatever he done previously it did no matter. She was to be his wife and stand by his side through thick and thin. No matter what he had done she needs to stand by his side. So she will become Lady of Casterly Rock and she will become a lioness. That was what was to be expected of her and she will do her duty. "None so fierce" her house word were said and she will become fierce. A fierce lion.

So when she stood in front of the Septon swearing herself to her husband she done so with no fear. She stood there high and proud like a lion and said the words and become a wife. She become a Lannister and she will become Lady of the Rock.

Elaine sat at the table now looking at the feast and she smiled. The people were merry and they were drunk. They were dancing and eating their fill. She looked at her now husband and smiled a little he looked at the crowd and with a nervous look. She touched his hand and he jumped a slightly and looked at her.

"How are you faring wife?" He asked her and she chuckled. He looked at her confused.

"I was going to ask you the same think?" She said and she gave out a nervous laugh.

Jamie hated to admit it but he was nervous. His wife made him nervous. It was because she was not like most ladies he knew. In the short two days that he knew her. She seem sure of herself and liked to speak about many thinks. She did not shy away. She spoke with her brother Tyrion a lot. They seemed to forged a great friendship. The think that made him nervous the most s that he did not look at him like everyone else did. With accusation. Everytime they looked at him their eyes screamed "Kingslayer." Her eyes did not. She looked at him like he was normal. Like he was not a Kingslayer and he liked that. He liked that very much

Soon. Much too soon some of the Lords shouted for the bedding ceremony and both of them looked at each other with scared eyes before the Lord picked up his new bride and began to undress her of her silver gown making him want to punch all of them but he was too whiskey away by the ladies tugging at his clothes.

Jamie stumbled in to his new bedchamber and saw Elaine laying on the bed. Naked as the day she was born. Her chestnut hair covering her breast looking at him with nervous eyes.

"I suppose we need to get on with it." Elaine said hearing the laughing and japing of the men who were listening at their door.

"I suppose so but lets make them wait. Maybe they will get bored and leave." Jamie said laughing and Elaine chuckled with him. He was naked as the day as he was born in and Elaine could not help to look him up and down before her eyes landed in his member which larger than she had expected.

"Have you finished your examination wife. How do I fare in your eyes." Jamie said with an arrogant smirk on his face. She looked up at it and smiled a little before standing up and walking toward him baring herself completely to him.

"Could have been worse." She said pouring herself some wine before taking a large gulp.

"How many have you had tonight wife." Jamie said and she chuckled.

"To many. Far to many." Jamie nodded and took the cup from her hand and put it on the table before taking her face in his hand delicately and brought her lips to his in a soft kiss.

"I suppose we should get on with it." Elaine said breathlessly as they broke apart.

 **There we go. We have another couple established. Now its Jamie and Elaine. She will be a character that is not shy and timid as other ladies but she knows her duty as a wife and a lady and she will not fight them. She will also say what she needs to to her husband if they do not agree but never in public. I am not sure if I will marry Tyrion on this story at some point. What do you think. Do you like Elaine? Please comment and let me know.**


End file.
